


Mutuals

by Editorofmylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, Tumblr AU, mutuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editorofmylife/pseuds/Editorofmylife
Summary: Lena and Kara are mutuals on Tumblr but never talk to each other.  Lena reblogs a text post for mutuals to like if they want to know why she follows them.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara looked around to make sure her sister was still in the bathroom. After a quick nod to herself she opened her phone and clicked on the little blue app. She started scrolling through her Tumblr feed and giggling to herself over gifs and memes. She kept scrolling until she saw spoilers for the new episode of Wynonna Earp with Waverly and Nicole kissing. She smiled to herself and hit the little heart button.

 

Kara was so distracted that she didn’t even hear when Alex ran up behind her “Whatcha looking at?” Kara hit the home button so hard she thought she might need a new phone. “nothing!” Kara knew her cheeks where rosy at best but hoped her sister would let it slide. It’s not that she thought Alex wouldn’t be supportive but this is a new part of her life and she just wanted to understand it first.

 

That’s why she got a Tumblr in the first place. It was a little community of people that didn’t judge her and everyone thinks she just a normal girl. She hasn’t “come out” to anyone in her real life but her tumblr page is full of pride and she follows all kinds of blogs.

 

Alex gave her a wary look then shrugged and jumped back onto the couch and put her feet on her sister’s legs. “Alex no! put your smelly feet on the ground where they belong” the sisters went back and forth all night and watched a few episodes of criminal minds (Alex’s choice) before Alex Finally went home around midnight.

 

Kara quickly cleaned up then fixed herself up for the night. She grabbed her phone and turned off the lights as she made her way into bed. She just felt more at peace when the lights were off like even with her super senses darker place just meant a quieter mind. She brought her phone up in front of her face and checked a few messages then moved onto tumblr again.

           

She started scrolling and reblogging funny posts and aesthetically pleasing pictures of coffee. Then she saw a bunch of the blogs she follows reblogged a text post that read “If we’re mutuals like this and I’ll tell you why I followed and why I stayed” She doesn’t have many mutuals because she only got the app a few months ago and she doesn’t talk to many people on it. She mostly uses it to observe and to help feel more comfortable about herself.

 

She does have one mutual that reblogged the post. A blog called LLLesbian that is run by a girl named Lena. She checked the entire blog out as soon as Lena followed her back because she was so excited that she made a mutual. She really likes Lena’s blog but she isn’t sure if she should like it or not. What if the girl accidentally followed her and realizes she doesn’t want to be her friend? What if she is just opening herself up for rejection?

 

Her hand hovers over the little heart icon for a few seconds then she takes a deep breath and hits it before turning her phone off for the night.

 

The next morning Kara woke up and saw no new notifications on her phone. She opened her email first then checked to make sure Alex didn’t need her at the DEO. After all of that she checked her tumblr and saw all of the posts that Lena sent to her other mutuals but nothing to her. She scrolled down Lena’s blog to check the original post and yep she liked it. Kara decided to try and get up and not think too much into it.

 

She got up and took a shower before getting ready for the day. As much as she tried to not think about Lena and that stupid post she couldn’t let it go. In the shower and while eating breakfast all Kara could think was “Is it me?” “what if she doesn’t like me and just didn’t want to say something mean?” and the worst one yet “what if she just didn’t have anything to say?”

 

Kara sat on the couch and watched TV for a while before getting out her laptop to look up some leads for a new article. After a while she allowed herself to look at her phone. She picked it up and saw a few notifications on Instagram but more notably she saw two new notifications from tumblr.

 

Kara quickly put her laptop down on the other side of the couch and opened her tumblr app again. She noticed that one notification was a message and she got excited. Nobody ever messaged her, not that she minded because she never sent any messages herself, but its exciting to get mail. She decided to open that first.

 

The message was from Lena! Kara bounced in her seat a little as she opened the message.

 

  ** _LLLesbian:_   _Sorry I didn’t post your message last night. I wanted to say a lot and decided           that writing it while half asleep would be unfair. Your blog means a lot to be so I wanted to do it justice! (:_**

 

Kara felt her heart speed up a little bit and she whispered “I mean a lot to her?” into the empty apartment. Kara quickly closed out of the messages and opened her other notifications. She found Lena’s note on top and opened it.

 

The note was a lot longer than the other notes she saw Lena post about mutual and she got excited at the idea of Lena having so much to say.

 

**Kara, I’ve never spoken to you but I hope you know how much your blog means to me. I followed you because you always post happy content that is so pure and it lights up my dash! You post about body positivity and proper gay representation and it all just makes me smile. I stayed because you are posting more about gay pride and your opinions on wlw content is really refreshing and interesting to read! I really want to be able to message you and become friends but it’s totally up to you! I hope you have a great day because you always make my days brighter**

 

Kara read and reread the post a few times smile to herself before she opened the messages tab back up. She took a second to think if messaging Lena right now would seem too needy. She decided she is a little needy but she doesn’t care.

 

_**SuperReporter: hi!** _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so happy you guys liked the story! this chapter is a little shorter than the last but its more dialogue

Once Kara sent the message she tried to put her phone back face down to continue working but she couldn’t help herself from checking it every ten seconds. She finally gave up after about two minutes and just started to scroll tumblr and take a break.

 

After about ten minutes she got a reply

 

**LLLesbian: Hi! I’m glad you messaged me (:**

 

Kara tried her best to not reply right away to try and be cool. But Kara was Kara and sent a message back within twenty seconds.

 

**SuperReporter: What’s up?**

 

Lena replied back almost instantly

 

**LLLesbian: What’s up? Really? Aren’t you a reporter or something? :P**

 

Kara smiled to herself

 

**SuperReporter: Yes. Yes I am. I am a Super Reporter. I am super at it. Why?**

**LLLesbian: Is “What’s up?” one of those hard-hitting questions I hear so much about?**

 

Kara laughed a little to herself and shook her head

 

**SuperReporter: ummm…**

**SuperReporter: I’d say its more of a soft-hitting question???**

**SuperReporter: If you want I can ask the hard hitting ones**

**SuperReporter: But I don’t know you that well yet**

**SuperReporter: so it would be tough… I usually do research first**

 

Lena didn’t reply right away and Kara cursed herself for the rambling she committed. Usually she has someone there to stop her from gong overboard. She was just about to send yet another message to apologize when Lena finally relpied back

 

**LLLesbian: You’re welcome to get to know me if you want! But I am at work today so I might not get back to you right away**

 

“who works on a Sunday?” Kara mumbled to herself “Supergirl hasn’t even been called”

 

**SuperReporter: Why do you work on a Sunday? What do you do?**

**LLLesbian: I work everyday. I’m in business**

**SuperReporter: That’s sucky**

**SuperReporter: What was your favorite subject in school growing up?**

 

Kara got up to make herself a snack and left her phone on the couch. She made a nice sandwich and was grabbing the chips when she heard a little swoosh sound meaning she got another message from Lena. She flipped her chip bag to dump some (most) on her plate and hurried back to the couch. She picked up her phone and took a bite of the sandwich.

 

**LLLesbian: History! I liked learning about the hypocrites who thought they were better than everyone else fail. It was funny**

**LLLesbian: You?**

 

Kara gave a laugh at the unusual response from her new friend.

 

**SuperReporter: Science! And Art! And Math!**

**SuperReporter: basically anything that wasn’t English**

**LLLesbian: didn’t like English?**

 

**SuperReporter: It doesn’t like me! I’ve done nothing wrong to deserve the suffering that is spelling stupid words like colonel or hors d’oeuvres**

 

**LLLesbian: okay okay that I can agree with. But the history behind those spellings just prove my point on how stupid humans have always been and that history is funny**

 

**SuperReporter: I’ll have to look into that**

**SuperReporter: how old are you?**

 

Kara finished off her chips and put her dishes away before returning to her couch and opening up her laptop to get some more work done. After about twenty minutes she heard a little swoosh letting her know she had another message

 

**LLLesbian: Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to ask a lady her age? :P**

**LLLesbian: 24**

**LLLesbian: what about you?**

**SuperReporter: I’m 26**

**SuperReporter: and I promise I was raised right!**

**SuperReporter: Do you believe in mermaids?**

 

The rest of the day they went back and forth messaging eachother and getting to know random facts but not anything personal. It was nice for Kara to just be a girl who wasn’t hiding anything because Lena just didn’t ask. She asked fun questions like what her favorite pair of socks looked like (they had puppies with supergirl capes on them) and she never asked where she was from or even what she looked like. It was like Lena didn’t care about all of that. They were becoming friends so easily yet it was so different from any other kind of friendship Kara ever had.

 

They started sending gifs back and forth to show how they felt about weird responses and made inside jokes throughout the day. By eleven at night Lena told Kara she was tired from work and had to get up early to go back the next day. Kara sent Lena a gif of an animated kitten getting comfortable in bed and said goodnight.

 

Kara decided she should go to bed soon as well. She decided to go fly around the city to make sure nobody needed her and then got ready for bed. Her mind was still thinking about her new friend as she lied in bed but she was just so excited to get to know more about her. She fell asleep quickly and peacefully slept through the night.

 

The next morning Kara woke up around 9:30 and grabbed her phone to check in with the DEO. She saw she had a few notifications from tumblr but called the DEO first to get it out of the way. Once she was cleared for the moment she checked her notifications and saw a message from Lena.

 

**LLLesbian: Good morning**

 

The message was accompanied by a stretching puppy gif

 

Kara sent a message back telling Lena good morning and started to get ready for the day. It was a good morning indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> find me on tumblr @editorofmylife  
> leave a comment and like if you think i should continue writing the story  
> have a good day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks later, the girls grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while. i have finals this week so I've been pretty busy. This one is a little shorter but its important for the story.

For the next two weeks the women sent messages back and forth constantly. Lena would complain about business meetings and Kara would talk about whatever she was researching for her next article. They easily slipped into a familiar rhythm and became more and more comfortable with each other.

As they got to know each other more they started to pick up on little things. Like when Kara was upset or sad she would just send a gif or picture instead of actually answering. Lena always made sure to ask Kara if she wanted someone to listen to whatever Kara needed to get off her chest.

Kara learned that whenever Lena messaged her after 2am she was probably still working. Kara made sure to tell her to get some sleep and she sent good morning messages a little later the next day.

After a few weeks of getting to know each other Kara noticed Lena wasn’t sending as many messages and was giving shorter replies. When she asked if everything was okay Lena told her yes, but she was getting busier because she was getting ready to move.

**SuperReporter: oooooooo**   
**SuperReporter: Where are you moving?**   
**SuperReporter: Wait, where do you live now?**   
**SuperReporter: can I ask that?**   
**SuperReporter: oh god that’s not okay to ask huh?**   
**SuperReporter: just forget everything I said**

Over the last couple of weeks Kara got comfortable enough with Lena that she stopped caring about the number of messages she sent in a row. Lena still made fun of her for rambling, but they both know she didn’t mean anything rude by it. Lena joking actually meant she was becoming friends with Kara!

**LLLesbian: Kara. Calm down.**

**SuperReporter: okay**   
**SuperReporter: I’m calm**

**LLLesbian: I don’t believe you**   
**LLLesbian: But you never are truly calm…**

**SuperReporter: Lena, I’m practically a cucumber right now.**  
 **SuperReporter: get it?**  
**SuperReporter: Calm as a cucumber?**

**LLLesbian: I think its cool… cool as a cucumber?**

**SuperReporter: well now its calm!**

**LLLesbian:…ANYWAY**   
**LLLesbian: I’m moving to National City**   
**LLLesbian: I live in Metropolis right now**   
**LLLesbian: I’m moving for work :/**

**SuperReporter: OH**   
**SuperReporter: MY**   
**SuperReporter: RAO**   
**SuperReporter: ARE YOU SERIOUS???**

  
**LLLesbian: yeah**   
**LLLesbian: why?**

**SuperReporter: I LIVE IN NATIONAL CITY**

**LLLesbian: oh**

**SuperReporter: WE COULD MEET**

Lena read Kara’s last message and put her phone down. She liked Kara, she really did. BUT Kara was the only person she could talk to who didn’t know her last name. Kara wasn’t afraid of her or her family. She wanted to be Kara’s friend in real life. Oh god she really wanted to be her friend in real life, but what if she stopped talking to her? What if they met and Kara never wanted to have anything to do with her again? They’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks but Kara was already important to Lena. This was new territory and Lena knew she had to tread lightly.

**SuperReporter: or not!**   
**SuperReporter: I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do something**   
**SuperReporter: especially if you’re uncomfortable**

Lena read all of the messages. She noted that each one came in a couple of minutes apart. She sighed

**SuperReporter: Lena?**

Lena sighed again. She really wanted to be Kara’s friend. She wanted to be able to hug her. To have movie nights like the ones Kara said she had with her sister. She wanted all of that. And it was a real possibility. They were going to live in the same city. They were both adults. This could be real.

**SuperReporter: I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable**

Lena took a deep breath

**LLLesbian: no!**   
**LLLesbian: you didn’t make me uncomfortable!**   
**LLLesbian: we should meet up when I get into town**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE Leave a Comment!!!! (I'll love you forever!)  
> find me on Tumblr: editorofmylife

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I haven't written anything in a really long time so constructive criticism is welcome! Tell me if I should continue this or not?
> 
> Find me on tumblr @editorofmylife


End file.
